Werewolf
If you find hair on your sheets in the morning, if despite last evening's ablutions you pick bits of meat of suspicious origin from your teeth, these may be signs that you are a werewolf. Contact a witcher as soon as possible. And do not forget to pay up front. In the game, the werewolf is not only a boss monster, but also the subject of a quest, Beauty and the Beast. It is up to our hero to determine the werewolf's true identity. : "Baron Wolfstein buried his face in his hands. His heart was throbbing. Suddenly the scent of his wife's blood and the blood of his children intensified. The baron's body swelled as his muscles grew, his noble attire fell in tatters on the marble floor. 'My beloved, you... you are so hairy. You are a werewolf!' Bianca went pale. 'What about our love?' In reply she heard a terrifying roar. : — Danielle Stone, The Curse of Baron Wolfstein and Other Love Stories" Location * Trade Quarter Source * Curses and the Cursed * Physiologus Notes * In the Prologue, Lambert claims silver is best to use against werewolves, but the conversation does not result in a bestiary entry. * In Chapter I, an "Old townswoman" will tell Geralt about werewolves in exchange for food. This results in a journal entry about Werewolf fur but no bestiary entry for the Werewolf monster. Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the werewolf taken from the monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computer game The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and the Czech Republic: At first, lycanthropes, including werewolves, were supposed to be ordinary, frequently encountered opponents in the game. When we realized that the curse of lycanthropy could be the basis for a fascinating story in the spirit of Sapkowski's tales, we decided to make the werewolf an unusual creature. We were inspired by early drawings that depicted a lycanthrope with a large "gut". We immediately linked the creature to Vincent Meis, the tough commander of the City Guard, a middle-aged man with a well-developed "beer-muscle". New motifs were added to the story until it became a tale of a righteous law enforcer who uses the lycantrophy to fight crime more effectively. The werewolf must ultimately choose between being a masked (and fury) avenger or devoting himself to true love. Geralt can help him resolve this dilemma while proving that in addition to killing monsters, witchers are also good at lifting curses. Werewolves are among the opponents Geralt faces in the arena introduced in version 2.0 of The Witcher 2, beginning with the seventh fight. In Enhanced edition, one werewolf can be encountered in forest caves during quest Lillies and Vipers. Players need to pick up Dorian's Diary to trigger the encounter. Gallery Image:Bestiary_Werewolf.png|Journal image Image:Werewolf2.jpg|A sketch of the lykanthrope from which the werewolf was ultimately derived Image:Werewolf3.jpg|The colors emphasize the monster's thick fur Image:Werewolf.jpg|The final concept drawing for the werewolf Image:Tw2_screenshot_werewolf.png|Werewolf in The Witcher 2 Arena Witcher 3 Werewolves are Cursed Ones "Wolves aren't as bad as they're made out to be. Werewolves, though-they're every bit as bad and worse."- Elsa Vilage, Archer Werewolves are creatures with both men and wolves inside of them. When in beastly form, they take the worst traits from each: The wolf's drive to kill and hunger for raw flesh and the man's cruel and calculation intelligence. A werewolf's condition comes about as the result of a curse and the transformations happen outside his conscious control. When he returns to human form, he has no memory of his deeds- otherwise he would surely go mad and take his own life. Werewolves are active at night, particularly when the moon is full. Though they hunt alone, when threatened they summon wolves to aid them. Werewolves rarely feel the need to flee, for few adversaries put up much of a fight against them. They strike as swiftly as lightening with claws as sharp as razors and regenerate any damage received within moments. When fighting werewolves a Witcher should wield a blade covered in oil harmful to cursed and have a large supply of Devil's Puffballs handy. A werewolf's curse can at times be lifted, yet there is no universal, surefire method for doing this. A witcher seeking to undertake such a task must therefor equip himself with a great deal of patience, and sturdy armor. cs:Vlkodlak de:Werwolf es:Lobisome fr:Loup Garou it:Lupo mannaro lt:Vilkolakis hu:Farkasember pl:Wilkołak ru:Оборотень Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 bestiary Category:The Witcher 3 monsters